Hiro (TToTT)
Hiro (チヒロ, Chihiro) is one of the bachelors in Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns. Hiro is a citizen living in Konohana, and is very easy to find because he never leaves the village. He works as Ayame's assistant at the clinic. Hiro's father is a great doctor, and Hiro dreams of following in his footsteps. Although clumsy at times, Hiro always has a smile on his face, and is a very happy individual. He cares about all of his patients, and will offer advice when he feels it is necessary. He looks up to Dr. Ayame as much as he does his father. Hiro's secret hobby is cooking, and he loves to receive various cooking items. He will get angry if your character neglects his/her own health! He also does not like insects, frogs, treats or junk. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' 'Marriage Requirements' You need to have at least 35,000 FP with Dr. Ayame (5 flowers = 40,000 FP) before you can marry Hiro. You also need the basic requirements of a Red Flower color/Full Bloom, be in year 2 or later, see all 4 of his flower events, and own the husband bed in your house. Hiro does have a reverse proposal where he can ask you to marry him. To activate the reverse proposal he must be at 65,000 FP (max friendship; Full Bloom flower plus more FP) and have completed the standard requirements, including Ayame's minimum friendship level. Trigger a date with him at any of his Good date locations and if you have completed the requirements, he will ask you to marry him. 'Date Information' *'Date Times': Sunday/Monday (8:00 PM-10:00 PM), Friday (11:00 AM - 8:00 PM) *'Date Locations': Good: Yun's Tea House, Hiro's Room, Grove. Okay: By the Tree. Bad: Mountaintop 'Flower Events' Purple Flower *'Time': Friday, 11:00 am to 2:00 pm *'Weather': Sunny or Snowy *'Date Location': Yun's Tea House *'Requirements': Hiro at a Purple Flower or higher Hiro tells you that he often comes to Yun's place to learn her secret recipes. On his days off, he will cook special meals for Dr. Ayame. Hiro says that he is a pretty good cook! *'Option 1: Cooking is fun (+3000 FP)' : He is glad to hear that you think the same way. Hiro invites you to have a meal with him some day. He'll use all of his skills to make you a feast. Hiro didn't realize how fast time went by. *'Option 2: Cooking is boring (-2000 FP)' : Hiro doesn't agree with your opinion and finds it to be a shame that you don't like the art of cooking. He shrugs it off though, and leaves to take care of other things he needs to do. ---- Blue Flower ' *'Time:Friday, 11:00 am to 2:00 pm *'Weather': Sunny or Snowy *'Date Location': By the Tree *'Requirements': Hiro at a Blue Flower color or higher The two of you are talking underneath the tree when Hiro abruptly stops. He was suppose to return a borrowed book to the Town Hall today and had totally forgotten about it! You volunteer to go with him to return the book. At the Town Hall, Hiro returns the book to Ina and then catches up to you. He noticed that you were browsing through the books and asks if you've found a book to borrow. *'Option 1: Borrow medical book. (-3000 FP)' : Hiro is sad that you'd check out a book on becoming your own doctor instead of relying on him and Dr. Ayame for help. He admits that being able to care for one's health is important but hopes that you will have more faith in them. *'Option 2: Borrow cookbook. (+3000 FP) '''Hiro has checked out that book too. The detailed photos and recipe instructions are very easy to follow! All this talk about food has made him hungry. Hiro thanks you for your company and heads back to the clinic ---- '''Green Flower' *'Time:'' Sunday or Monday, 8:00 pm to 10:00 pm *'''Weather: Sunny, Snowy, or Rainy *'Date Location': Hiro's room *'Requirements:' Hiro at a Green Flower color or higher Hiro shows you the medical books he has to read because he is the doctor's apprentice. There is a lot of information he doesn't know and has to study. At first, he couldn't understand the books, but he learned how to read them when he studied medicine in the city a long time ago. When he was younger, he doodled in his dad's medical books, which made his father angry. In fact, most of the books on the shelf belong to his dad. His dad became a doctor to help his mom, who has been sickly since she was young. Hiro thinks it is a little romantic. He has respected his dad since childhood and plans to be as great doctor like his dad, but he hasn't been able to do it. The other day he made a mistake with his work, and now he doubts if he can do it. *Option 1: Everyone makes mistakes. (-3000 FP) : Well that is true, but a doctor has a person's life in his hands. Small mistakes can be the difference between life and death. Mistakes are not acceptable. He apologizes for talking to you for so long. *Option 2: Hard work will pay off. (+3000 FP) You're right. His father has said the same thing, and had made a lot of mistakes when he was an apprentice doctor. If he keeps trying, he can overcome the mistakes. He doesn't have time to feel depressed! Hiro is determined to study and make more of an effort. He thanks you for helping him and hopes that he can return the favor sometime. ---- Yellow Flower *'Time': Friday, 3:00 pm to 7:00 pm *'Weather': Sunny or Snowy *'Date Location': Grove *'Requirements:' Hiro at a Yellow Flower color or higher, Ayame at 25,000 FP (3 flowers = 20,000 FP) or higher At the rest spot, Hiro notices that something seems to be bothering you. You weren't responding when he was talking to you and so he became worried. Even your face looks pale. He hopes that your farm work isn't making you fatigued, but he requests that you let him know if you health becomes bad. Even if you think you're okay, it could be unhealthy. Hiro wants you to go home but take your time doing so. He starts to leave but stops right as you pass out! Hiro takes you to the clinic. Dr. Ayame concludes that you were just tired and will be okay after some rest. She has to check on other patients, but instructs Hiro to look after you. After the doctor leaves you wake up and hop out of bed. Hiro tells you to stop and that you need to rest. He fears you are working too hard and you need to rest. You are definitely not fine! *'Option 1: Sorry to make you worry. (+3000 FP)' : He was worried. You've always have been there to support him, so he wants to be useful to you. He is just an apprentice, but if there is anything that he can do for you please call on him. Hiro will do all in his power to aid you. He blushes and tries to tell you something, but ends up just saying that you're really good friends. Hiro turns away,annoyed with himself. *'Option 2: No need to get upset! (-4000 FP)' : Don't you know why he's angry? Hiro apologizes for his outburst. He wants you to be a little more careful about your health. If you can't trust him, then he will ask Dr. Ayame to take care of you instead. Hiro sadly leaves the room. Ayame then returns and asks why you thought he was angry at you, as it is not possible for Hiro to get angry. He was just very worried about you. Doctor Ayame wants you to depend on him more than just because he's a doctor. If you need anything, she asks that you give her a call. Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Characters Category:Tale of Two Towns NPCs Category:Cleanup Category:Doctors